


Her Worshipfulness

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia through Han's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Worshipfulness

He finds the clasps of her robes, lowering them bit by bit, his lips almost bruising on her skin. He carefully removes her necklace, putting it aside before he travels down the front of her body with his scoundrel kisses, as she calls them.

When he stands, still fully clothed, to view her, to praise the fact she is his, his vision of beauty, he reaches out and lets her hair fall, the long strands cloaking her in playful fashion.

He can't rid himself of his clothes fast enough after that. Not when she's walking very provocatively to the bed.


End file.
